outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy Blaire
Jeremy Blaire was a ruthless Murkoff executive and the main antagonist of Outlast: Whistleblower. Background Nothing is known about Blaire's early life, but it can be assumed that at some point he started working for the Murkoff Corporation - a company originally founded by computing pioneer Alan Turing and former Nazi scientist Dr.Wernicke, with a long track of crimes around the world. Blaire eventually rose through the ranks and became such a high-ranking Murkoff executive, to the point that he was given the opportunity to oversee himself experiments that for years were conducted illegally on patients at Mount Massive Asylum, a former Colorado asylum, which remained closed for over 30 years until in 2009 when it was bought and reopened by Murkoff under the guise of a charitable organization. Outlast Whistleblower Jeremy Blaire makes his first appearance in the server room (located in the Underground Lab) where he and several security guards ambush software engineer Waylon Park, who over time developed a strong hatred for Murkoff and their goals to achieve profit through these experiments and had secretly sent e-mails about the illegal activity at the asylum to several journalists, including Miles Upshur. A guard then brutally strikes Waylon to the ground, after which Blaire starts sadistically mocking Waylon about how he thought that Murkoff wouldn't find out about the e-mail that Waylon had sent and then breaks Waylon's laptop. Blaire then asks Waylon if he wants to volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine Program, after which Blaire and a guard joke and pretend as if Waylon said "yes", after which the guards beat up Waylon until he is unconscious. Blaire (in an effort to silence Waylon due to the possible large profit from the experiments) then has Waylon exposed for 2 hours to the experiments until the patients (The Variants) escape and kill doctors and guards, however Blaire manages to evade certain death and escapes the lab. Waylon himself is released thanks to a harmless Variant. After overhearing some guards talking about reaching one of the asylum towers where a radio is located and can be used for help, Waylon makes his way to the tower, where the radio is and tries to use it and call the National Guard. Just as Waylon is about to call for help, Blaire appears out of nowhere and strikes Waylon with a police baton. While Waylon is on the ground, Blaire destroys the radio and then starts to strangle Waylon to death with the baton, while taunting him about how he couldn't keep his mouth shut and that the world musn't know about the experiments. Blaire almost strangles Waylon to death until he hears Chris Walker coming. Fearing for his life, Blaire quickly exits the room, but not without telling Waylon that he hopes that he dies and then hastily leaves, likely hoping that Walker could kill Waylon. Blaire doesn't show up again until the end, when Waylon enters the Administration Block and finds Blaire injured and slumped against the exit of the block. Blaire then opens his eyes and is surprised to see that Waylon is still alive. While still on the ground, Blaire offers Waylon a deal - Waylon helps Blaire and Blaire helps Waylon. Hardly feeling sorry for Blaire and determined to expose the truth, Waylon ignores Blaire and is about to exit the asylum when Blaire suddenly gets up and uses a knife to non-fatally stab Waylon in the abdomen, while yelling at him: "Just fucking die!". Blaire is about to kill Waylon when the Walrider (under the control of Miles) ambushes and lifts up in the air a shocked Blaire, who is wondering how the Walrider got out. The Walrider then enters Blaire's body and rips Blaire into pieces from the inside, killing him. Personality From his appearances, Blaire (like most Murkoff agents and executives) is shown to be particularly psychotic, greedy, arrogant, ruthless and sadistic. Blaire is also very desperate as he tries his best not to allow Waylon to expose the truth about the illegal experiments and even tried to kill Waylon so as to cover the truth and not ending up going to prison if he survived. Waylon describes Blaire in one of his notes that he would rather have Waylon skinned, salted and raped and would do anything just to get a promotion and a "few martinis", possible hinting that the two disliked each for a long time. Trivia * Blaire's personal e-mail was j.blaire@murkoffcorp.us.com. * In a e-mail sent by Blaire to a Helen Grant, Blaire asks her to tell him that if Lisa Park was too interested about her husband being processed as a "mentally disordered patient" and if she wants to get too close to Blaire, then she tells Blaire about it and that he wants to take care of it personally, possibly hinting that Blaire intended to do something horrible to Lisa and hinting a more crude nature, hidden within Blaire. * In a e-mail sent by Blaire to Dr. [[Richard Trager, Blaire writes to Trager: "Fun hitting the greens last week, we should make the drive more often." and even finishes the e-mail with "Jer", which suggests that Blaire and Trager were friends. * Also, Blaire mentions in the e-mail why they weren't performing experiments on women and that God knows mental illness is an equal opportunity affliction. Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Spoilers